my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Mariko
Sakura Mariko '(まりこ・さくら ''Mariko Sakura) is a high school student at U.A. High School training and studying to become a pro-hero. She is the daughter of the pro-hero, '''Akari '''and was one of the students recommended to get into U.A. Sakura is now in her second year in class ''2-B'' and was born with a rather unusual quirk of Céleste. She is known by her hero name, The "Celestial" Hero: Heaven (「天の」英雄：天国 `Ten no' eiyū: Tengoku). Appearance Sakura stands in 5'4" feet tall, her fair skin giving her the innocent-bubbly girl vibes. One of her particular notable feature is her crooked smile, and dimples. She has a round face, small ears and full lips. Her long, red hair had reached down right below her back, keeping it up in twin drills. Sakura's shiny golden eyes are big and have visible eyelashes and has a slit on her right eyebrow. As noticed, Sakura has double piercings on her left ear, wearing a necklace that was given to her by her father and has bandages wrapped around her ankle and wrist. Personality Many things can be said of Sakura, but at the very least she's energetic and creative. Of course she's also practical, lovable and tolerant, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being negativistic as well. Her energy though, this is what she's kind of cherished for. Friends frequently count on this and her captivating nature when they're feeling down. Despite being passionate, she's monstrous and envious is just the tip of the iceberg. As if that's not enough she's also aggressive, disrespectful and barbaric, but at least they're not as bad due to intertwined habits of being generous as well. But focus on her as this is what she's often scorned. There's not much meaningful that can be created because of this and her scornful nature, but different strokes for different folks. Sakura can be cold and aloof and has a deep loathing for her quirk. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Sakura has great control over her quirk and has fairly mastered it. She has several knowledge of skills and abilities in order to use her power properly. With her body adjusting to her newly re-mastered quirk, she spends most of her time training until her body had fully adjusted into the new level of her power. Having this quirk in her family's genes, she had studied the abilities she could do with this quirk of hers, using her mother's techniques and making her own as well. Keen Intellect: Sakura is shown to be very smart and mature, able to act as quick as possible to many things. She possesses an superhuman sense, able to use 100% of her human ability and is gifted. However, this intelligence of her has a limit and can only be used during specific events. Quirk Céleste '(セレステ ''Seresute): Passed down into generators, she is the 40th user of this quirk. Sakura's quirk allows her to use anything that involves various astronomical objects. She is able to create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at her opponents and she is capable of destroying specific spots when using 80% of her power. Once she had reached the limit of her quirk, the drawback is that she'll either faint, or end up vomiting. * '''Gold: Seven seals are summoned in front of Sakura and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. Super Moves *